Electronic identifiers have become an integral part of business, both retail and otherwise. Through the use of technologies such as Radio-Frequency Identification (RFID), businesses have been provided with the ability to easily detect and identify products. As it is desirable to attach such labels to a variety of products and items, electronic identifiers are commonly incorporated into adhesive labels and sold in rolls. While the use of such roll-based labels is wide spread, there are many drawbacks. Rolls are not compatible with conventional printers, meaning that any relevant information (e.g. barcodes, product descriptions, and other markings) must be applied using a specialty printer.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a flat sheet which is compatible with conventional printers, which reduces required packaging volume, and overall improve ease of handling.